Distracción
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Félix no puede evitar distraerse por el hábito de lectura de Bridgette.


Félix levantó la mirada del libro, al momento en que escuchó el chirrido que produjo la silla al moverse. De inmediato se le frunció el ceño al ver que la causa era Bridgette.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más y mucho menos dejarla hablar, se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en otra mesa de la biblioteca. Pensó en largarse de ahí, pero lo dejaría como última salida.

Como debió imaginárselo, Bridgette lo siguió y se sentó de nuevo delante de él.

— Solo vine a estudiar —Espetó mostrando el libro de historia que llevaba en sus manos— Tengo que hacerlo si no quiero...

— No me interesa tu vida —Interrumpió al ver que la bibliotecaria no se encargaba de hacer ese trabajo al ver que había gente - o una sola persona- hablando.

Bridgette se desilusiono como noto al ver su mirada triste.

— ¿Y es necesario que te sientes delante mío para hacerlo? —Preguntó con desdén al ver que había varios lugares vacíos sin sentirse mal a como la hizo sentir.

— Solo quiero estar suyo —Dijo adorablemente mientras se coloreaban sus mejillas y su mechón de pelo parecía que se movía.

Félix exhaló un suspiro.

— De acuerdo.

Concluyó porque estudiar se hace callado -casi todo el tiempo- y si eso es lo que iba a hacer no lo iba impedir, aun si estuvieran a una distancia relativamente corta con su acosadora.

No obstante pasado un tiempo en que los dos estaban sumidos completamente en la lectura. Al pasar la décima hoja, Félix levantó la mirada y sin que fuera consciente sus ojos se desviaron de los párrafos de su libro al pulgar de Bridgette.

A pesar de lo extraño que suena, mirando sobre todo a lo que Bridgette estaba haciendo con él.

La mano de la muchacha estaba medio doblada, mientras que el dedo de su pulgar descansaba suavemente sobre su labio inferior. Hasta que al rato, la punta del dedo se deslizó dentro de su boca, no más allá de sus dientes, mordiéndolo apenas.

Félix que la observaba estaba seguro que nunca la había visto hacer eso - no es que la mira todo el tiempo- pero es que no tenía ninguna duda de que notaria si tuviera ese hábito.

Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que parecía que no se percataba de esa costumbre. Esa que le ocasionaba que se meta la punta de su dedo en la boca. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y llevo la atención, otra vez, a su libro, pero fue inútil, al segundo la acción de Bridgette le robó toda su atención.

Sintiendo como la biblioteca aumentaba la temperatura a cada segundo. Por eso incómodamente, Félix se ajustó el cuello que de repente sintió muy apretado alrededor de su garganta. Luego miró de reojo a Bridgette y eso, casi le costó que fuera a parar al suelo. Al sentir que se iba a caer de la silla.

¿Por qué motivo?

Su acosadora había cambiado de dedos, y ahora estaba puesta su mano contra su mejilla mientras la punta de su dedo anular se encontraba a lo largo de la comisura de su labio inferior mientras se deslizaba distraídamente como suavemente por el mismo.

— Mmm —Articulo Bridgette pensativamente. Se mordió el labio inferior, y después de unos cinco segundos como notando su sequedad, su lengua se asomó para lamerlo. Un momento después, el pulgar regresó al lugar de siempre.

— Bridgette —Repuso débilmente— Deja de hacerlo...

Ella levantó la vista de su libro, luciendo como una inocente. Sin saber lo que le estaba provocando al aludido.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Estudiar?

Félix no sabía que contestar exactamente, solo sabía que ese estúpido -insultándolo para sentirse mejor- pulgar lo molestaba e incomodaba gravemente.

— Es... es tu pulgar ¡No debería estar ahí! —Félix extendió la mano apartando el dedo ofensivo de la boca de ella, Bridgette, lucía sorprendida por esa acción ¿Y quién no?— ¡Odio tu pulgar!

Y emitiendo un gruñido, se levantó de la silla para largarse de ahí. Aunque estuvo unos segundos retenido por la bibliotecaria para que pueda llevarse el libro, arruinando su salida. Así que por un poco periodo de tiempo, estaba ahí, parado con las mejillas levemente rojas y sintiendo la mirada de Bridgette clavada en su espalda.

Cuando al fin terminó con su trabajo, salió de la biblioteca para retomar con su lectura. Solo esperaba que su acosadora no lo siguiera, al menos, hasta que borre esa alocada idea de su cabeza de querer remplazar los dedos que Bridgette se metía en la boca con sus propios labios.


End file.
